A Sister's Guidance
by Kumeko13
Summary: A heartbroken girl, a heartbroken boy, and one whose love could not be fulfilled. Now Audiro looks to her elder sister for advice. Kumeko isdetermine to see her little sister smile through this loss. After Kyuzo losses his life by the hands of Katsushiro. KyuzoXOc


A Sister Guidance

A heartbroken girl, a heartbroken boy, and one whose love could not be fulfilled. Now Audiro looks to her elder sister for advice. Kumeko is determine to see her little sister smile through this loss. After Kyuzo losses his life by the hands of Katsushiro.

KyuzoXOc

_**This is a story that I had been working on for quite some time. The whole story line is every long. Audiro is played by MY younger sister and Kumeko is played by me in some since. But seeing as I am not that big of a writer I draw as a hobby. And perhaps when I get a scanner I can up load my Doujinshi :D! but for the mean time read parts of the story. I'll have you know when it has been posted on Deviantart… look for me, my user name is CHB13(I only have two drawing up right now x0) The Doujin is called **__**'Hearts bond only to the sword.'**__** This is part of the story line in that doujin. REMEMBER THE DOUJIN IS NOT UP YET!**_

Hearts bond only to the sword: A sister's guidance.

The end of the battle with the capital, it marked the end of nearly everything for her. The man she loved was gone. Katsushiro had tried his hardest to get the girl to forgive him for his act. But in the end she refused to believe any of it.

"my heart has no use for your foolishness Katsushiro… it is barely mending back together from the slash that was to deep." From there she turned her back on him and left for the hut which her sister waited to heal.

When she entered she saw Kumeko sitting up from the futon. "onee-sama." Audiro walked over. "is something wrong?"

With a shake of her head, the older woman looked at the girl. Pairs of lavender eyes looked into one another. "I couldn't help but over hear what you told Katsushiro."

Audiro nearly leaped from her spot. But it didn't surprise her that her sister over heard. After all the woman was a skilled samurai and a nosy elder sister. "I-I just…" she was going to go on with what she had to say. But Kumeko knew batter, Audiro was hurting inside. Words would either hurt her even more or they would fix the problem all together. But Kumeko knew that it wasn't Audiro that need to speak right now.

"it is a price that has been paid."

Audiro was confused by the random outburst of her sister, but she still understood what she meant. "what is that supposed to mean?" she was almost afraid that those words had even came out of her mouth.

Kumeko knew the pain of war and the price you had to pay when you were a warrior. It was either pay the full price on the spot or pay with all you had. Kambei taught her that, her ex-lover wasn't a man to be mess with back in the day. But even so she feared losing him to the sword every day. But that never stopped her from fighting. After all Kambei's loss would of meant nothing if she didn't do a thing. In the end she had lost herself in trying to save his life when there was no need for it.

With a sigh the ex-commander looked her sister in to eye. "the both of you had lost a great comrade," now Audiro had a feeling where this was going. "for Katsushiro, he lost a mentor and a friend, you lost a lover. Both your wounds are deep, but in the end, if it was you or him at the end of another's blade… I'm sure Kyuzo would have made the chose that would end in the same result."

"what am I supposed to do!? Just throw my heart to him…!?"

"that only depends if you're willing to give what you had already given away to him. But believe me… that would be a foolish move." Kumeko watched as Audiro walked over to the small table. "remember he still has eyes for Kirara and your heart still belongs to Kyuzo."

"UGH! (THUD!)" the loud bang on the table made Aumeko flinch. Audiro's head rested where she had banged it, not wanting to lift it from its spot. "… why did he die!?" her thoughts trailed on about how it would have been if he was still here. What would Kyuzo do to help her, would he be there for her forever? Or was his duel with Kambei far more important than she ever was?

Ironically Audiro loved a man who wanted to kill the man that her sister once loved, or still dose in this case.

With all the effort she could muster Kumeko got up from her futon and walked over to her sister. The pain in her chest from being shot by a bullet was still throbbing with pain. But she managed to pull through when she was able to place her hands on Audiro's shoulders.

"he would of wanted you to live…" those words were almost enough to send her over the edge if not for Kumeko's gentle hand resting on her shoulder for comfort. "what may seem like a useless survival of your own life is what keeps his honor and his heart here in this world, to be remembered and for you to cherish."

Those words hit her more than any blade that could ever pierce her body. Silent tears ran down her face, then she realized she could no longer hold back the pain. Those tears fell like a waterfall, and her cries answered those tears. "but if I remember him(sob, sniff)… I would(sob)… I would never be able to move on…"

From behind Kumeko held her. "shh shhh shh…" her gentle voice tried to soothed the pain. " you're right," she said tightening her grip. "the past is painful…" with a pause she took a moment to think of her own past and the decisions she had to make. All the battles, all the bloodlust, all the death she faced… all the promises she had to keep and still has to, but she smiled thinking about it all. "it is full of hurt and darkness we have experienced in our lives, even so we must not forget… nothing is worth forgetting."

Audiro continued to sob as she wiped the tears from her eyes. " why(sob)… why did I fall for him?" his image in her mind only spilled more tears. "you always taught me to never(sniff)… throw my heart away… but I didn't listen(sob)… now my heart hurts… a lot!"

"I did tell you not to throw it away 'carelessly'… which you did by the way." If Audiro could, she would be more than happy to whack her elder sister in the face, but right now her emotions had the better of her and she knew Kumeko was right. "but in the end you still have a heart, one that is meant for you and only you… the heart he left behind. The one he gave to you in return for the one you had given to him."

That is what it took to break her all together, and for the better. "I'm still that little girl that clenched onto the bottom of you hakamas! I'm lost and I don't know what to do anymore!"

"you're about that." The wounded woman joked. "still childish and needing a helping hand. And you are lost, this world is a large one, with many opticals we must go through before we face the next challenge and move on." With than Kumeko got up and was ready to turn and walk back to the futon to rest. "everything that is lost is found given enough time, you will learn Onee-chan."

Audiro got up as well and turned to hug her sister tightly. "even though in taller, you will always be wiser Onee-sama."

Kumeko return the hug and wiped the few tears away from Audiro's face. "I'm glad that you understand that much." She joked.

The girl laughed along. "yeah, I still have a lot to learn." This talked helped more than anything. She could thank her sister until her voice ran dry and could no longer utter a single work, and somehow it would never be enough.

"make every day an education, both as samurai and as a person… maybe then you can be just as wise as your Onee-sama here."

Audiro looked her sister in the eyes, the pair laughed until it hurt. "trust me Onee-sama I am going to surpass you one way or the other!"

_**There you have it! **____** I was always wondering about this. I wanted to put it up for a long time. And if your wondering who these characters are I'll make a short summary on them for you…**_

_**Kumeko- the ex-lover of Kambei Shimada and ex-commander of the south during the Great War, she is a very skilled samurai. During the story of 'hearts bond only to the sword' Kumeko doesn't fight much. But she does prove how skilled she is when she easily defeat kyuzo in a duel nearly killing him if not for her younger sister and the only living family member she has left, Audiro. She gets along well with children, mainly Komachi and has a well establish friendship with Gorobei, though she think nothing of him other than a friend. The easiest way I can explain her NOW relationship with Kambei is… well… a Inuyasha and Kikiyo relationship **____**. Yeah their past is one they kinda wish could be redone. **_

_**Audiro- the younger sister of Kumeko, she survived the raid on their village when Kumeko was fighting in the war. Only a young girl when it all happened Audiro watched it all, the death of their parents and the death of all the people she loved, and when her best friend was taken in the arms of the Nobuseri… UKYO! During the end of the Great War Audiro learns the path of the samurai. Learning the style of duel blades, after her training she leave for the merchant city of Kougakyo. There, out of luck she runs into her sister Kumeko. And from there she lends her help to save Kanna village. But her elder sister forbids her participation. But little did Kumeko know that her younger sister had fallen head over heels for the a certain Crimson samurai… Kyuzo.**_

_**Kumeko and Audiro!**_

_**When I get more stories you get to see their personalities.**_

_**Kumeko is much like Kambei with Gorobei's fun loving attitude and is a beauty beyond comparison.**_

_**She has a mismatched daisho set. **_

_**A black Katana with a dark crimson hilt and gray wakizashi with an arrow point at the end of its hilt.**_

_**Her relationship with Kambei is a once LOVERS relationship in the Great War.**_

_**She is a broken shell, just as Kambei is a wilted flower.**_

_**Audiro is much like Katsushiro**_

_**Wanting to know more and more about the sword, she even get her sister to teacher her and train her… but what she didn't know is that Kumeko sucks a teaching! :o**_

_**And then kyuzo volunteers to train the girl himself.**_

_**Of course the over protective sister won't allow it! Not even Kambei! **_

_**And there are my OCs… well my Oc and my sisters Oc**_

_**Kumeko is my Oc**_

_**Audiro is my sister's OC.**_

Plz review! ;)


End file.
